


Roller Coasters and Caramel

by squirrel_and_moose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, concerned!Sam, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_and_moose/pseuds/squirrel_and_moose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel end up sitting next to each other on a roller coaster. Short and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coasters and Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! If you recognize it, I don't own it. This is not for profit.

Sam climbed into the roller coaster cart and strapped himself in tightly. Dean was off doing God-knows-what with Cas, so Sam decided to give them some time in order not to witness their constant staring.  
His thought process was interrupted when a friendly, but slightly shaky, voice said, "Hey, do you mind if I sit next to you?" Sam looked up and almost gasped - this guy had golden eyes. Sam found his voice.  
"Sure, no problem." The guy sat down next to him.  
"Thanks. My dick brother is up there with his friends. He was trying to make me sit alone since he knows I'm - never mind."  
Sam laughed, ignoring the last part. "Yeah, my brother is somewhere with his 'not-boyfriend'," Sam air-quoted, "and I really didn't want to be around their sexual tension."  
The guy grimaced. "That sucks. I'm Gabriel, by the way."  
"Sam."  
Gabriel started to say something else , but a person came over the loudspeaker to announce that the ride was beginning. Sam grinned. He loved roller coasters. He glanced over to see Gabriel biting his lip and checking his seatbelt.  
The ride started, the roller coaster inching forwards up the massive hill that began the roller coaster. Sam peered over the edge of the cart, looking out over the rest of the amusement park. He was enjoying the view of the rest of the city spreading out beneath him when the sound of loud breathing snapped him out of it.  
He looked over to the other side of the car to see Gabriel holding on to the bar so tightly his knuckles were white. His eyes were clenched shut and he was breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating. Sam reached over. "Hey," he said, putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Gabriel shook his head, still not opening his eyes. "What's - oh... You're afraid of heights," Sam realized. Gabriel nodded. "That's what you were going to say: your brother made you sit alone even though you're scared." Gabriel nodded again. He peeked one eye open to look at Sam.  
"Yup. My big brother is an asshole," Gabriel stated. He had closed his eyes again, and was attempting to steady his breathing, but it wasn't working. Sam was getting rapidly more concerned that he as going to have a panic attack. "Here - look at me," Sam said. Gabriel slowly opened his eyes, his short caramel-colored hair rippling in the wind as they increased altitude. Gabriel's eyes started to glance around. "No, focus on me," Sam said firmly. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"  
Gabriel hesitated, then shook his head. "Are you sure?" Sam pressed. "I don't mind."  
"Well..." Gabriel started, then stopped. "Nope, nothing."  
"Gabriel." Sam sighed. "You're being extremely obvious. What is it?"  
"Nope! My pride is ruined enough, I refuse to make it worse."  
They were almost at the top of the hill.  
"Gabriel, if there is anything I can do to help, now would be the time, because we are just about at the top," Sam pressed, looking anxiously at the track.  
Gabriel seemed to be weighing his options. Finally, he sighed, "Fine."  
"Okay, great. What is it?" They would be at the top in about thirty seconds.  
"Canyouholdmyhand?" Gabriel blurted.  
"What? Slow down!"  
Gabriel looked down. "Can you hold my hand? I'm sorry, I know it's weird, but-"  
Sam took his hand. "You can squeeze it if you need to, I don't mind."  
"Thanks, Sam," Gabriel said gratefully, gripping his hand tighter and closing his eyes. They reached the top of the hill.  
And they started going down. Gabriel screamed loudly, and Sam had to resist the urge to laugh at him. He looked ridiculous. Still adorable, though. The rest of the ride was a blur of twists, turns, and loops. During the largest loop, Gabriel was squeezing his hand so tightly that Sam felt it go numb, but Sam didn't mind. Once the ride was over and the cart pulled back into the station, Gabriel slowly removed his hand from its death grip on Sam's. Sam stood up and stretched, retrieving his bag from the cubby. He turned around to see Gabriel walking shakily towards him. Sam laughed when he almost fell over, then gestured for him to follow him. When they had exited the ride area, they stopped under the shade of a tree.  
"Thanks again," Gabriel said, tilting his head back in order to look at Sam.  
"No problem," Sam smiled. "I hope your pride isn't too injured."  
Gabriel rolled his eyes. "You're kidding, right? First I have to admit that my asshole brother's plan to scare the shit out of me worked, then I am forced to ask the /unnaturally/ hot guy who is also really nice who I am sitting next to if I can hold his hand-" Gabriel's eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Sorry about that. Thanks again-" he turned to leave but Sam grabbed his hand.  
"You think I'm hot?" He smirked.  
Gabriel swallowed. "Sorry, I didn't mean for that to slip out..."  
Sam leaned closer, bending his head slightly to be closer to Gabriel's height. "I think you're gorgeous," he whispered, then kissed him lightly. Gabriel eventually got over the shock and kissed back, letting his hands come up to wrap around Sam's neck. The kiss went on a little longer than Sam had originally intended - oh my God, Gabriel tasted like caramel and candy and other delicious things - but they eventually broke apart.  
Gabriel sighed and smiled up at Sam, whose lips were now bright red.  
"Oh God - my brother - I totally forgot!" Gabriel turned to look at a large group of laughing guys, probably two or three years older than Gabriel.  
"Which one is he?" Sam asked. Gabriel pointed out the one with light blond hair and a serious case of acne.  
"Well, it looks like he's busy with his friends," Sam started. Gabriel looked back at him. "Do you want to ditch him and come with me instead? We don't have to do any more high rides."  
Gabriel looked up at him hopefully. "Are you sure?"  
Sam nodded. Gabriel beamed, saying, "Let's go, then."  
They were still holding hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Any kind of feedback is appreciated.  
> This is based off of an AU-idea post I saw on tumblr. I would link it, but I lost the post, so...credit to whoever posted it! If I find it, I will update this to give credit.


End file.
